Conventionally, connectors (slip ring and rotary connector) for rotary connection have been used as electric mechanical components for exchanging electric power and signals between the rotating side and the fixed side. For example, PTL 1 proposes a slip ring, which is a connector for rotary connection. This slip ring performs energization between the rotating side and the fixed side by making the brush (carbon brush or metal brush) electrically connected to a fixed side mechanism slidable contact with the metal ring electrically connected to a rotating side mechanism.
Specifically, the slip ring described in PTL 1 includes a shaft like a hollow pipe rotatably supported via a bearing in the case of the main body, a collector, configured by alternately laminating collector rings (metal rings) and insulated rings, that is provided integrally and concentrically with the shaft, and a plurality of brushes that is provided so as to correspond to the collector rings, has individual base parts integrally supported by the case of the main body, and has end parts making slidable contact with the peripheral surfaces of the collector rings.